


Touch Has a Memory

by roxaneros



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Premature Ejaculation, touch-starved dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxaneros/pseuds/roxaneros
Summary: Dimitri is easily overwhelmed by Dedue's touch.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	Touch Has a Memory

It was strange, Dimitri thought, being allowed to touch Dedue. 

He'd spent so many years at the Officers Academy preventing himself from doing just that. Although the thoughts had been with him almost every day (reaching out to brush Dedue's hand, pressing their knees together in class, offering to grapple in the training grounds just to feel his weight, and a few very private dreams that had embarrassing consequences when he woke), Dimitri had always kept himself strictly under control. It would be an abuse of power, he rationalized, to feel this way for Dedue. How could he ever deserve it? How could a wretch like him ever deserve even the tiniest gentle touch? 

Which was what was making kissing Dedue so difficult now. The thing between them was new and delicate and Dimitri wanted to be careful and make sure that everything was perfect. 

So why was he having so much trouble keeping himself under control when Dedue had barely done more than kiss him and slide his arms around his waist? 

"Dimitri," Dedue whispered, voice low and rough with desire. "You seem tense. Is this alright?" 

"I'm fine," Dimitri panted, pulling Dedue closer, between his legs where he was sitting on the bed. That was a mistake. "I just, I've never... with anyone... hardly even by myself..." 

"We can slow down if you-" Dedue began. 

"No, I want this," Dimitri interrupted fiercely, barely able to keep his mouth off of Dedue for long enough to speak. "I want this so much." 

Dedue said nothing in response, but wrapped him very close. It was rare that anyone could make Dimitri feel small, but Dedue's weight pressing down against him was... unlike anything. He could feel sweat already collecting beneath his undershirt and an insistent pressure was building against the front of his trousers. 

Dimitri let himself fall back, let the press of Dedue's body completely envelop him. He arched his hips up against Dedue, shifting against his leg desperately. Dimitri could touch him. Dimitri was allowed to want him. And remarkably, Dedue felt the same. 

One of Dedue's hands clenched in his hair and Dimitri moaned. He rocked his hips again and felt Dedue dragging his thigh up, spreading his legs wider. Dimitri panted, shifting his hips again for more pressure. 

Then Dedue took his hand, his large, powerful, warm hand, and cupped Dimitri's cock through his trousers, squeezing slightly, and... 

And...

Dimitri howled, back arching and body shaking as his orgasm ripped through him. He felt himself spurting into his small clothes, felt a damp patch growing there where Dedue's hand was still on him. It seemed to last for minutes until finally he relaxed into a shaky haze. 

Then came silence. Silence and sudden, cold, horrible shame. Dedue had gone totally still above him. Dimitri closed his eye and slowly drew his arm up over his face. 

"I'm sorry," he finally mumbled. 

"Dimitri, there is nothing to be sorry for," Dedue said firmly, immediately moving off of him. Dimitri shivered at the loss of contact, drawing his legs up and feeling disgusted by the stickiness between them. 

"I wanted..." Dimitri tried to explain, pressing the heel of his palm into his eye. "I meant to do more. I wanted it to go for longer, I just... I'm sorry." 

"Dimitri," Dedue said more slowly. Dimitri felt a hand touching the side of his face, gently pulling his hand back and then stroking his hair. Dedue pressed a kiss to his forehead and Dimitri shuddered. "There is nothing to be ashamed of. I was only surprised. I am actually... it makes me very happy that I was able to bring you pleasure." 

Dimitri finally managed to open his eye. His face was still burning, but he forced himself to look at Dedue. There was no anger in his grey-green eyes. Only tender worry and the warm glow of happiness he seemed to reserve only for Dimitri. It was breathtaking. 

"I want to give you pleasure as well," Dimitri admitted. "I feel selfish. I feel out of control." 

Dedue laughed. 

"There is nothing selfish about you, Dimitri," he said. "Come, I believe a bath might be appropriate now." 

"But next time," Dimitri said, awkwardly sitting up and feeling the spend in his trousers drying unpleasantly against his leg. "Next time it will be better. I'd like to practice." 

"If that is what you wish," Dedue said uncertainly. "There are ways that you might improve your stamina. I could, um, I could attempt to assist with that." 

Dimitri couldn't help but notice a slight, rare excitement in Dedue's expression at that idea. 

***

The next attempt they made, Dimitri took his trousers off. It was odd to be self-conscious of his body in front of Dedue, who had dressed him for battle hundreds of times, but the thought of Dedue seeing him bare now that things were different between them was both terrifying and thrilling. 

Dedue instructed him to lie back and relax and Dimitri attempted to do so. He'd had similar fantasies at the Officers Academy. Often, in the rare and usually unsatisfying attempts he'd made at pleasuring himself, he'd imagined Dedue sitting behind him on the bed, helping to pull his legs apart, wrapping arms around his chest, eventually reaching down to stroke him with powerful, perfectly controlled touches. 

Dedue began very gently. He ran his fingers up the inside of Dimitri's thighs, teasing there until Dimitri was squirming for more contact. He could feel himself getting hard although Dedue had not yet put a finger on his cock. A sticky fluid was beginning to drip from the tip, making his stomach and groin already wet. 

When Dedue finally wrapped a hand around him, Dimitri couldn't take it. He felt heat exploding in his abdomen, racing down. His legs trembled and then...

Dedue let go. He returned his attention to Dimitri's legs, spreading them slightly wider. Dimitri thrashed his head from side to side in frustration. His hips spasmed up and down, making no contact with anything but the air. The pressure in his cock was unbearable. 

"Please, please," Dimitri finally begged. 

"Patience," Dedue murmured, stopping his mouth with a kiss. Dedue's hands began to explore his chest as they kept their mouths linked together. Dimitri was shaking all over. He needed more. He tried to squeeze his legs together, but Dedue placed a firm hand on his knee and kept them splayed open. Dedue's other hand was circling one of his nipples and Dimitri began to pant so hard, he couldn't actually manage to kiss him anymore. He felt his own saliva running down his chin and he squirmed and writhed in desperation for another touch. 

Dedue withdrew and Dimitri let out a sound between a sob and a growl. 

"Here," Dedue said, going to the pitcher and pouring a goblet of water for Dimitri. His eyes looked very dark, pupils blown wide. "Drink this. We'll be here a while yet."

"You," Dimitri gasped, forcing himself to sit up and drink as the raging storm inside of him began to slowly die down again. "You're enjoying this." 

"Dimitri," Dedue said very seriously. "I am only a man. Who could resist this?" 

***

The next time they tried to practice privately, Dedue worked him over for nearly an hour. At first it was only kissing, carefully avoiding too much heavy grinding. Then Dedue began stroking his cock again, unbearably slowly, until Dimitri's legs were trembling and he was soaked in pre-cum and oil. 

Finally, Dedue hitched his legs up and began delicately circling the rim of his hole. Dimitri nearly lost it right then and there, bucking forward with a muffled curse. Dedue put his other hand firmly on Dimitri's stomach, pressing him down into the mattress as he slowly pushed a finger in. 

At first, the pressure and the slight, unfamiliar discomfort were enough to calm Dimitri down. Then Dedue crooked his finger deep inside and Dimitri gasped. Every muscle in his body went rigid as Dedue teased him, lightly stroking his prostate and then pulling back. Dimitri squirmed and tried to push himself further down, but Dedue kept a firm hold on him. 

"You're doing so well, my love," Dedue murmured, sounding almost in awe. 

"I can't, I can't," Dimitri gasped. "Please, I need you to touch me, Dedue, I need it." 

Dedue obliged, reaching around the base of his cock. Dimitri groaned and drove his head back into the pillow. 

And then Dedue did not move his hand. Instead, he squeezed, keeping Dimitri's erection in a vice as he kept driving his finger in deeper. 

Dimitri gave up any pretense of control. He rocked forward, grabbed at the sheets below so hard he heard fabric ripping, and cried out with a long desperate wail. His body felt like it was full of burning pleasure, like he was right on the verge of a breaking wave. And it kept growing and growing and he couldn't ever reach the top. 

Against his will, he felt tears beginning to run down his cheek. 

"Please, Dedue, please," he begged. "Let me finish, I want to, please." 

"All you ever need do is ask, my love," Dedue whispered. "I would never deny you." 

Dedue released his tight grip, instead pumping Dimitri's cock twice before Dimitri felt himself exploding. Dedue kept moving him through it until he was fully spent. 

When it was finally over, Dimitri recovered enough of his infamous strength to curl his legs up and yank Dedue down into a crushing embrace. He was so solid and so warm. For a few minutes, they lay in silence. Dimitri let his fingers trace patterns over Dedue's arms and back. 

"Thank you," Dimitri finally managed to mumble. 

"It was, in every sense of the word," Dedue said, "my pleasure." 

Dimitri smiled and pressed another kiss to his lips. 

Then slowly, he moved his knee up, nudging apart Dedue's legs. 

"I believe I would like to return the favor," he whispered against Dedue's mouth. Dedue made a slightly overwhelmed grunt as Dimitri slid his thigh between his legs and pressed up. "If I may... touch you?" 

"Please," Dedue replied. 

Perhaps, Dimitri realized, he might not have been alone in dreaming of a particular touch for many years prior. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for the km and decided to finally post it xx


End file.
